1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related, among other things, to wellbore packer systems and, in certain aspects, a tension-set packer run on coil tubing. In other aspects, a set-down disconnect is used with such a system.
2. Description of Related Art
Coil tubing cannot be rotated. Certain prior art down-hole tools that require rotation cannot be used with coil tubing. Consequently, hydraulically set packers are used with coil tubing. Coil tubing can be reciprocated. One prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,979 provides apparatus that operates in well production tubing by reciprocating the coil tubing. The apparatus has a pin moving in a groove that allows a packer to be run into production tubing, set, and released by the longitudinal movement of no coil tubing only.
In certain prior art wellbore operations in which fluid with solids is being pumped into the wellbore (e.g. sand, proppant, or other solids), a ball actuated disconnect may be ineffective. In such situations a disconnect is needed which does not rely on the dropping of a ball.
There has long been a need for an effective and efficient wellbore packer system which can be run on coil tubing. There has long been a need for such a system with a tension-set packer. There has long been a need for an effective and efficient set-down disconnect.